Miranda Lotto's Feelings
Miranda Lotto's Feelings (ミランダ·ロットーの思い Miranda Rottō no Omoi) is the eleventh episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary The terrible realisation that Road Kamelot is a human horrifies Allen, who cannot understand why a human and Akuma would work together. The talking umbrella Lero chastises Road for going against the Earl's plans, but Road points out this little incident was only to 'spice things up'. To prove herself as different from regular humans, Road stabs herself with Allen's Innocence, only to recover right in front of him quickly. She stabs Allen in the cursed eye, and makes to kill Miranda, but Allen rescues her. Through this Miranda has a realisation about herself, which causes a reaction from the Innocence. Long Summary Pinned to the wall by his left arm, Allen looks at Road, unable to fully believe she is human - while he can see the souls inside of Pang, Kazekiri and Ice, he can not see one inside her. All the while, Miranda looks on, tied to her clock and terrified of what is happening. At that moment, Lero rebukes Road for bringing him along, telling people their secrets and acting on her own. Nevertheless, she is undeterred and maintains she is doing it just for fun. Allen manages to free himself but injures his arm severely in the process. He does not make any attempt to move any further, still baffled by the idea of humans working with Akuma. Road approaches him and simply hugs him in order to convince him she is human. She introduces herself as Road Kamelot, but Allen wonders if she is truly like him. Road tells him, however, that she is superior to him in every way, and to prove as much, she grabs his left arm and forces him to attack her. Allen is horrified as he watches her fall to the floor after apparently killing herself. However, Road swiftly regenerates and tells him that the Noah are super-humans who have inherited the DNA of Noah. She explains that she and Allen are not alike at all, and that to the Noah, he is nothing but a subhuman. With that, she backs away and fires a barrage of sharpened candles at Allen, one of which stabs him in his left eye. Miranda cries and has to look away as Allen screams in agony. Road simply laughs and explains that the world has become full of subhumans who must be destroyed. Allen manages to stand and aims his anti-Akuma weapon at her, but cannot bring himself to shoot a human. Pang, Ice and Kazekiri take this opportunity to attack Allen, who in his severely injured state, goes down easily. With Allen down, Road sets her sights on Miranda, sending sharpened candles flying at her. However, with whatever strength Allen has left, he manages to shield her from it. With this, she is freed from her restraints, but Allen is so injured he can barely move. After he eventually passes out, Miranda holds him in her arms and despairs over how idiotic and pathetic she feels. At that moment, her clock seems to respond to this and she and Allen are engulfed in light. Miranda becomes able to sense the presence of the Innocence within the clock as it begins to rewind the time around her and Allen, healing their injuries. It is finally clear that Miranda is an accommodator. Now fully healed, Allen and Miranda approach Lenalee who, to their relief, wakes up from her daze. Miranda still does not fully comprehend what is happening, but Allen explains it is thanks to her Innocence, which rewound them back to a time they were not injured. With this, Allen and Lenalee thank Miranda, which moves her to tears. Leaving Miranda safely within the influence of her Innocence, Lenalee and Allen finally begin their attack on the Akuma and Road. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes